Rock Band Love
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: 17 year old Hinata is almost raped but gets saved by her favorite band. What happens when that band helps her with her abusive father and crazy sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own *Sniff* Naruto. Or the songs that are going to be in here!! Plz. *sniff* enjoy.**

Hinata's POV

I was walking down the street of a very busy city. I lived in New York City. Not the best place for a 17 year old who's as rich as me. I had friends named Temari, Tenten, and Deidara. Deidara was my best friend.

Even if he was gay. Deidara had a boyfriend named Tobi. Tobi was actually really nice. He didn't like to show his face so he wore a funny looking mask.

At this time, Tenten and Temari were still shopping and Deidara was probably being seduced by Tobi. We all liked this really cool new band called S.R.D.S.

Interesting name though. They were all pretty awesome. The drummer was my favorite. They were a group of four with band nicknames.

The lead guitarist and vocalist was called The Snake, the second lead guitarist was called The Rodent, the bass was called The Shark, and the drummer was called The Demon.

I was still in thought and didn't notice I was being stalked.

Then a hand was over my mouth and more hands pulling me into a dark alley way. My eyes widened in terror. There was definitely lust in their eyes.

Then 2 pairs of hands were ripping my clothes off. I started crying because I knew I was about to be raped. Frantically I struggled to get away. The hand that covered my mouth let go and I screamed bloody murder.

Some one had to have heard. Then I was hit. I looked up at the faces of the men. They weren't looking me in the eye. They were staring at my well formed body. Then a silver haired guy had come into my range of sight, then a red head, after that a blonde.

Finally a boy with black hair stood at the end. They looked at the guys who were trying to rape me, and then glanced at me. I had my thighs together and my calves were around some guy's waist, I was crying and naked.

My wrists were pinned to the ground by the guy who was probably going to be first. The four moved quickly 3 fighting and one was next to me. He was a red head and had sea green eyes. It was really hard to see his face.

He put a leather jacket over me and helped me up. He then led me to a black and red van that said S.R.D.S but I was too shocked to notice it. He sat me down next to him and we waited for the other 3.

The wait felt like forever but when they came I was calm again. The one with silver hair gave me a black shirt and some really baggy pants.

"T- Thanks f- for saving m- me," I stuttered. The blonde gave me a toothy grin and so did the silver haired boy but the red head and black haired boys just glanced at me.

I felt awkward sitting in a van with 4 other guys. They had picked up my ripped clothes and handed them to me. Then the van started to move.

I pulled out my cell (which was an Iphone they rock) and looked for my best friend's number. After inputting a D at the top it took me to the D section of my contacts.

Touching Deidara's contact, it called and he picked up after 3 rings. "Hey Hinata!! What's up?" He said in a happy voice. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Hinata? You there?" He asked concerned. I took a deep breathe and said yes. He sighed.

"So what's wrong?" He asked still concerned. He knew something was wrong, my voice was shaking. The van came to a sudden stop. Then the one with black hair turned to me.

"Where do you live?" His voice was stern and smooth but husky. The type of voice girls liked to call sexy. "Um…make a left on the next light," I answered as I looked out the window. "Who's with you Hinata?" Deidara asked sternly.

Sighing, I decided to answer him. "Um…I don't really know them," I replied to my best friend. "You're with people you don't _know_?! Hinata!!" He scolded me. I cringed and everyone in the van noticed. They also heard Deidara yelling at me.

"Hinata, you know better then to hang with people you don't know!! Where are you?! I'm coming to pick you up!!" He was screaming now. I keep flinching at the sound of his voice. Yelling reminded me of my father who was going to yell at me any way.

"Deidara, calm down. They saved my life. You don't need to pick me up, they're driving me home," I murmured. That's when Deidara blew up.

"They're WHAT?!!! HINATA HYUUGA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WONT LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY!!" I held my eyes shut tight. I could feel the four boys' eyes on me. Honestly, I was terrified to go home. "I have to go," I whispered.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!! IF YOU…." I hung up before he could finish. The van turned and stopped again. "Go down this road…… turn on the second street to the left," My voice was panicked and the van started to move again. I didn't want to go home any more!! An idea struck me.

"Then after you turn you'll come to a big mansion in the neighborhood. That's my house," I said not so panicked anymore. I would just walk to Tenten's.

The black haired boy snickered. They pulled up to my house and I got out. I waited for them to leave but the van didn't move.

They wanted to make sure I was inside before they left. Then the van door swung open. The black haired boy stepped out and walked over to me.

"Come on," he grunted. I stared at him dumbly. What did he want? "Look they won't let me leave with out you safely in the house. Now get your pale butt into the house," he hissed.

I turned red at his words. With out really thinking about it, my hand had connected with his cheek. His eyes widened as I removed my hand slowly. There was a sudden silence, then laughter.

We turned to see the other 3 laughing, and hard. My pocket started to vibrate then a song played.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He takes like you in sweet earth…_

I picked it up almost immediately. "H- Hello?" I said. I knew who it was. "Hinata Hyuuga!! Where the hell are you?" Yelled the one person I hated.

"C- Calm down dad!! I'm right outside. Some… um…friends dropped me off," I lied. That's when the door to my house opened. He had hung up.

There he was, bright and angry, but elegant at the same time. "Get in here," He snarled. I was trembling and the black haired boy was able to see it. As soon as I walked close to my father, he raised his hand and struck me across the face. Tears ran down my cheeks as I rushed inside.

Sasuke's POV

We had rescued a girl from being raped after the concert. She was okay, I guess. Naruto and Suigetsu had taken a liking to her. She had called her friend and he yelled at her. So her name was Hinata Hyuuga? Hmm, very interesting for a girl who flinched at people yelling. She had midnight blue hair that came down to the middle of her back. We had given her some clothes and she had put them on. After we reached her house she waited outside for us to leave.

"Come on Sasuke!! What if there are some idiots here as well?" Naruto argued. "There isn't any one out!!" I pointed out. "Their probably hiding!!" Suigetsu joined in. I sighed. I was not getting anywhere with this. Swinging the door open, I stepped out. Walking up to her, I said "Come on" and she stared at me. "Look they won't let me leave with out you safely in the house. Now get your pale butt into the house," I hissed. She blushed and before I really knew what happened, her hand was against my face. It stung even more when she removed her hand too slowly. There was a long silence. Then Naruto and Suigetsu started to have a laughing fit. I glared at them but they didn't stop. It was when Hyuuga's phone began to ring did they stop.

"H-Hello?" She said her voice much more shaky. Then from the phone or the house came the reply. "Hinata Hyuuga!! Where the hell are you?!!" Yelled someone with a much deeper voice and she flinched. "C-calm down dad!! I'm right outside. Some… um… friends dropped me off," She lied. The door to the mansion swung open revealing a tall pale man with long brown hair and lavender white eyes like the girl. "Get in here," he snarled towards his daughter. After she was in range of him, he did something my brother wouldn't even do!! Naruto, Me, Suigetsu, and Gaara watched in surprise as Hyuuga's Dad smacked her across the face. She rushed inside and we could see the tears running down her face. The man turned to us and walked over. "Hiashi Hyuuga and you are?" he introduced himself. My face went expressionless as I faced this man. "Sasuke Uchiha," I replied. Naruto and the other 2 came up beside me. "Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said kind of panicky. Weird!! "Suigetsu Same" Suigetsu murmured. "Gaara," Gaara said his face expressionless. Hiashi nodded. "Uchiha, Uzumaki, Same, and Gaara thank you for bringing my eldest daughter back to me. She's been leaving quite frequently," Hiashi explained. I smirked emotionlessly. "That gives you no right to hit her," I retorted. Hiashi glared at me. I glared right back. "I have every right to discipline my daughter," He said. "Abusing her is not disciplining her," I argued. He shot me a cold glare. I used sharingan to scare him. It didn't work. He just used Byakugan. "If you were in my place I think you'd understand my reasons," he snarled. "Concrete Angel…It's a song look it up. Cause this is exactly what you're doing to Hinata," I said as I walked past him and entered the house. Naruto at my right flank, Gaara at my left and Suigetsu right behind me. I went straight to a maid. "Hinata's room. Now," I said as I glared at the boy who looked some what like Hiashi, who was telling us to get out. "We'll leave once we have Hinata," Naruto argued. We were a band and we had a higher rank in celebrity then Hiashi who was only an owner of a business. The maid led us upstairs, through the halls to a double door room. I didn't even bother to knock, I just walked right in. Hinata was startled and was still crying. She looked at us for a while after we walked in.

"Come on we're leaving," I said. "What?" She said. I shook my head and walked over to her and picked her up. She was wearing different clothes now.

Hinata's POV

They had walked right in!! The black haired boy walked over to me and picked me up. My night gown was riding up as he carried me down stairs and out the door. I was on his shoulder looking at the others who I now recognized as the band S.R.D.S. I struggled to have The Snake put me down. He didn't falter anymore then a grunt and threw me in the black van. The other 3 climbed in and The Snake took the wheel. I knew my father and he would call the police. He wasn't going to forgive me now!! "Buckle up Hinata," said The Snake. How did he know my name? What was his name? "Okay," I replied and fumbled with the buckle. The Demon came over and helped me but we were already speeding away.

"Will he call the cops?" asked The Shark. I nodded. "Dammit," muttered The Snake. "What?" I asked dumbly. "He knows our names, but will lose court to my brother, we have more money profits. I'm not so sure about Naruto, Suigetsu or Gaara," He cursed. I blinked. There's some names. "Um… Who're they?" I asked dumbly. The Snake looked at me. "Naruto Uzumaki at your service!!" Smiled the blonde. So The Demon was Naruto. "Gaara," said the red head. "Don't mind him. He's not much of a talker, neither is Sasuke- teme," Naruto muttered being funny. I giggled. Wonder who Sasuke was? "I'm Suigetsu!!" said the silver haired one. "Sasuke," was all The Snake said. So Snake was Sasuke. I then started to wonder what Temari was doing. I sighed, closing my eyes and thinking of her. When I opened my eyes Naruto was right in front of me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked interested. "Um… my friend Temari," I answered. Gaara flinched.

"Temari?" Gaara asked in a strained voice. "No way!!" Screeched the hyper blonde. "What?" I asked stupidly. "You don't mean…" Suigetsu uttered without finishing. "I do mean…" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke. "She's the one Temari keeps telling us about?" He asked. Temari… knows them? "So it seems Hinata is the one my sister keeps telling us about. You have a great voice don't you?" Gaara said. I blushed. So Temari was Gaara's sister? "Shikamaru will be so happy!!" exclaimed Naruto. "What?" was all I was able to say? "Hinata, how would you like to join our band?" Suigetsu asked. That's when I fainted.

I woke up and found that I was on a very comfortable bed. Something was playing. It was… something with a really cool beat. There was a double doors in front of me as I sat up. "Welcome back. Have a nice nap?" said a very husky voice. Then a very excited voice followed by another excited voice. "Hinata, you're okay!! I thought you died!!" cried a very worried Naruto. "You fainted and been out for a while. And you never answered my question," said Suigetsu. I looked at the doors as they flew open. A man with silver hair and a mask that covered half his face came in, followed by a boy with his hair tied into a ponytail on his head. They looked focused and stared at me. I felt as if I was cornered, surrounded by men. I then recognized the song that was playing.

_I gotta feeling... woo hoo…that tonight's gonna be a good good night._

_Woo hooo…_

Then the song ended. It was from an American singer. They called themselves The Black Eyed Peas. Then another song came on. "So… you're Miss Hyuuga?" The silver haired man asked. I nodded and looked up at him. "Hello I'm Kakashi, the band manager." He said.

Sasuke's POV

I watched as Kakashi and Hinata shook hands. It kind of made me mad to have her touching someone else. "And this is Shikamaru, the band's song writer. He's come up with our songs," Naruto explained putting an arm over her shoulder. My eyes widened in rage. Wait why did I care? I never cared when he hit on my last girlfriend. In fact, I'd rather listen to my Ipod touch. I pulled it out as Shikamaru was showing her the lyrics to the song he wanted her to sing. I put in the head phones and played a song called Malchik Gey by the German singers Lena and Julia. They called themselves T.A.T.U. They rocked and sang in English, Japanese, German, and Spanish. (I don't really know if they do so please don't yell at me!!) Then their song All the Things She Said started to play in German. It relaxed me. Through the corner of my eye I watched as Hinata looked over the lyrics in the recording room. I didn't know what she was singing and I didn't want to know. My Ipod suddenly died on me. Oh god. She began to sing.

[Goodbye by Kristina something I don't remember!!]

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold because you don't know how to act_

_And you don't know where your life is going_

_Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted _

_In a corner crying pardon me if I don't show it_

_I don't care if I never see you again_

_I'll be alright _

_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together but either baby I'm gone_

_I'm so over it I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers and just in case your wondering_

_I got that new I'm a single girl swag _

_Got me with my girls and we're singing it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey hey hey _

_Good bye_

_Na na na na…na na na na_

_Hey hey hey Goodbye_

She stopped. Shikamaru urged her on but she didn't sing any more then she had. "Okay. What's up?" Shikamaru said through the mic. "I can't sing this song," she said. "Why" Shikamaru asked firmly. "Its just that…um…well I can't sing that high," Hinata looked down as if she were hiding something. I got up and walked over to where Shikamaru was sitting and grabbed the microphone from him. "Yeah now what's the real reason?" I said. She looked up to see me staring at her through the glass. She blushed immediately. I sighed and walked away from the mic to the door that led to the recording room. She gasped as I walked in and locked the door behind me. "Turn the mics off Shikamaru," I demanded. He nodded and obeyed as Hinata watched me grab my guitar. I gave her lyrics and as she grabbed them she looked at me. "You can't relate to that song can you?" I asked. She nodded. "Thought so. I can't relate to a lot of songs that the Americans' sing. Like that one called Knocks you down." She read the lyrics and looked at me as if they were lyrics that I had always had. Yeah I've had them for a while, I wrote them a while ago about nothing that really meant anything to me but I know what their for now. I just needed some time to figure it out.

Hinata's POV

He started to play his guitar and then nodded as if to say it was time for me to start.

[You belong with me by Taylor Swift]

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like I do I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like cause she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts I wear T shirts She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers thinking about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me you belong with me._

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Sitting on a park bench thinking to myself Hey isn't this easy. And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. Haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You said you're fine. I know you better then that hey whatcha doing with a girl like that._

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers thinking bout the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time _

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't see you belong with me you belong with me have ever thought just maybe you belong with me you belong with me. _

I took a deep breathe as he finished strumming the strings. He looked up at me and I felt the blood rush to my face and decided to look away. "You're a soprano," he murmured as I began to look away. I knew I was he didn't have to tell me. "You shouldn't sing pop songs. Sopranos usually sing rock songs," he explained. I nodded. "So… are you joining the band or not?" He blurted. Then a tiny voice in the back of my mind said:

**Join the band!!** It was a tiny me with angel wings with huge eyes and looked animated. _What?_ I thought. **Join!! He wants you in the band!!** It explained. _Who are you? Who are you talking about?_ It sighed and crossed its arms. **Sasuke wants you in the band!! I'm your conscience. ** In my mind I was stunned. "Hey!! Well…are you joining?" Sasuke interrupted my thoughts. I opened my mouth then shut it and looked down at my feet. "Well?!" His voice was annoyed. With a sigh I answered him. "Yes… I'm joining, but I cant sing in front of other people!" I explained. Oh good god!! I sounded like I was 12 again! He stared at me and then blinked. "You sound 5," He said. I blushed furiously. _Sasuke…you're cuter than you think!_ I thought. I couldn't handle it!! My heart was hurting me! **Maybe he'll ask you on a date!** _Shut up!!_ I thought desperately. **I was just saying…** I pushed my fingers to my temples. Sasuke watched me expressionlessly. My head was hurting, my heart was hurting! Anywhere else and I'd screamed bloody murder! Suddenly my wrist went in the flame of pain. "Ahh!" I screeched out in pain. The pain disappeared. Sasuke was in front of me, he was looking away. I tilted my head in a questioning way. He noticed the movement and looked at me. His brows were furrowed, he looked…apologetic. His onyx eyes were looking, well what felt like, into my eyes…my soul. He then turned and headed for the recording studio door. I gulped and followed after him. Sasuke avoided me after we entered the other room.

Sasuke's POV

Hinata stood there…looking tortured and hurt. I shifted my weight and balanced my cherry sunburst Gibson guitar on the floor. I held the neck of it with my left hand and placed my right on my knee, making me lean forward. Hinata pressed her two fingers to her temples and pressed on them, hard. **Maybe she's having a mental break down?** Said my voice in the back of my head. Through my mind, I saw what looked like a chibi version of me. _What the hell?_ I thought. **I was just wondering! God you take everything the wrong way! Dammit!** I looked at it from my mind. **Well… go comfort her!** It moved it's hands in a motion that meant go on. _Why?_ I thought stubbornly. **Cause you love her! Now go god dammit! **It yelled and pushed me mentally. I moved forwards a little and got up. I put my guitar on its stand and moved in front of Hinata. I glanced through the glass to see every one gone. Well…duh of course its past our time here. Turning back to Hinata, I remembered its words. "Because you love her" it had said. I hesitated at first but I grabbed her left wrist. It must have been too hard because she yelped in pain. I instantly let go and turned away. I tried frantically to hide my face from her. Hinata looked at me but I wasn't looking back. From the corner of my eye, I saw her tilt her head and I reacted to it by looking into her eyes. My heart started to hurt…badly. I held back the urge to grab at my chest and rip it out. I knew my expression was apologetic. My brows were furrowed and I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I turned and walked towards the locked door. I felt Hinata's eyes on my back and knew she was following. I unlocked it and walked into the studio. Hinata followed close behind. Abruptly I turned towards her and made a gesture towards the room she had come from. Hinata nodded and headed towards that room. I watched her until her door was shut. My heart was hurting more than ever and I felt as if I was gonna die! I gripped my chest right above my heart and felt it thumping evenly but fast. I practically ran towards my room. Yes, this studio was mine. I had moved out of my father's house before I turned 18. I had been given enough money to buy a house and anything I wanted in it so I chose a recording studio. It had 2 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, a recording studio and a lounge. I was happy with the apartment but was lonely. Naruto had visited often but that wasn't enough. I needed a room mate. Finding Hinata was just coincidence. I hoped she would be here a while. I got to my room and locked the door. Flopping down on the bed, I debated whether to shower or bathe. I chose bathe. I needed to free myself of my stresses. Getting up I walked to the large bathroom and started the bath. Deciding to experiment, I put some of my cologne in the water and mixed it with my hand. (It's the cologne he uses in other fan fictions!! Don't remember the name!) After turning the faucet off, I pulled my clothes off and got in. I relaxed and listened to the sound of the moving water around me. I sighed and let my mind drift. **Relaxing, I see.** "Ahh!" I screeched. **Calm down! It's me!** I groaned. "Go away!!" I mumbled. **Can't… Ask Hinata on a date!** _What?!_ It laughed at my sudden reaction. **Just ask her. She'll say yes!** _Go away! Im bathing! Trying to relax! And you're not helping!!_ It looked amused. **I won't not until you ask her out…than kiss her…than you realize you love her!!** It threw its hands up and gave a whoop. I shook my head. _Maybe… if you leave me be right now. _ It stopped and disappeared. After a while I got out and dried off. After I had put some sweat pants on, there was a soft knock on the door. **That's her!!** _You promised!!_ He shut up and left me to answer the door. I opened it to find Hinata in a white and blue night gown that had black frills on the hem and collar. It was sleeveless. I noticed that she blushed. I scratched the back of my head and shrugged. "You're…not…um…wearing a shirt," she said looking down. I shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. What is it?" I asked impatiently. Hinata blushed, making me blush. "Um…I heard something and was wondering if it was okay if I bunked with you," she said looking at my bare feet. She looked up to see my bemused expression. "Sure. So long as we find a sleeping order," I answered. She blushed. "I'll take the floor," I mumbled. She looked at me with surprise. "No, no. I was um…t-thinking t-that w-we c-could share t-the b-bed." I stared at her. She was making it difficult for me to breath. I nodded and moved so she could come in. **Ooh already sleeping together!** _Shut UP!!!_ I punched the mirror that happened to be next to me. Hinata turned with a start. A sharp pain erupted in my knuckles. "Sasuke, you're bleeding!" Hinata rushed towards me. She led me to the bathroom and had me sit on the counter. Hinata scurried about, searching for a first aid kit. "Under the sink," I told her. She nodded and got it out. After she bandaged my hand, she stood there. I waited for her to move but she didn't. I looked at my bandaged hand. Damn you stupid conscience. **Hey!!**_ Shut up. You did this to me._ I looked up and saw Hinata leaning closer to me. I tensed and blushed. She was looking at my bare chest and was blushing. _What is she doing?_ I thought. **She's going to kiss you duffuss! Don't ruin the moment!!** _Shut up!!_ I leaned closer with realizing how close we were. I heard her gulp and she closed her eyes. Her mouth slightly open. Finally after what had seemed like forever, our lips met. It was soft at first then Hinata leaned into me. I slowly got off the counter, without breaking the kiss, and pulled her closer. My arm wrapped around her waist. She slipped her arms over my shoulders and around my neck. The kiss became more passionate when my other hand gripped the back of her neck. She pressed up against me, squishing her breasts up against my chest. Her hips pressed to mine. I made the kiss even more passionate by suddenly pushing her into the bathroom door. Hinata's hands moved from my neck to my chest, from my chest to my lower back and she gripped the waist of my sweats. I pulled away to see her pouting face. I shook my head and smiled. "But… I…" Hinata started but I interrupted her by pressing my lips softly to hers. I let her go and moved into the bedroom. She followed close behind. I dug through my dresser and found a T- shirt. "We have to wake up early tomorrow," I stated. "Why?" she asked. I turned towards her. "We have a concert at 7 pm. We have to set up, practice, and get ready." I explained. "Am I in it?" she asked nervously. I shook my head. "You don't know the songs all the way through. You can help us put the eyeliner on. We seem to have a problem with that," I said. She nodded. I turned off the main light and got under the covers. I heard Hinata getting in the bed as well. I shut my eyes and sighed. A soft hand touched my arm and I tensed. I could feel Hinata rustling through the blankets to get to me. She wrapped her arm around my chest and I heard her breath in. I relaxed and turned on my side towards her. I pulled her close, so close that there was no distance between us. She didn't seem to mind.

**Chibi Sasuke POV**

**I watched as the real me pulled the real Hinata close and fall asleep. Chibi Hinata suddenly popped up behind me and jumped on my back. "Hina-chan!!" I whined. She giggled and got off. "Why did he punch a mirror?" she asked. I shrugged. "I'm very irritating. I drove him crazy," I explained. She lay down and kissed me shortly on the mouth. "Night Sasuke," she said falling asleep. I blushed and said night. "Sasuke?" "Hmmm" I answered. "I love you." I blushed. "I love you too." **

Hinata's POV

I woke up to being pressed to Sasuke's chest. I couldn't believe I had made up the whole 'I heard something' trick. Sasuke totally believed it. There was a knock at the front door. Sasuke squirmed and groaned. I giggled and freed myself to answer then door. When I got there and opened the door to Naruto, Suigetsu, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kakashi. "Hey Hina!! Is Sasuke up?" Naruto asked walking in. I shook my head and he pouted. "He always does this!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now, now Naruto, calm down," Kakashi said smiling and waving his free hand. Suigetsu held Naruto back. I shook my head in disbelief and walked to Sasuke's room.Sasuke was on his stomach with one foot under the blankets and his other leg sprawled off the bed. I smiled to myself and sat at the edge of his bed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "Sasuke, time to get up," I whispered. He groaned and turned away from me. "Sasuke, come on. Wake up," I said a little louder. He didn't move or say anything. I was getting annoyed and got up and walked into his bathroom. There, I found a bucket. Walking out of the room into the kitchen, I filled it with ice. I then filled it with cold water. Every one had followed me in wonder of what I was doing. I waited for the ice to melt and when it did, I walked back into Sasuke's room. I set the bucket down and placed my hand on his warm face. "Sasuke, time to wake up," I said with a hint of mischief in my tone. He then flopped on his back and ignored me. Withdrawing my hand, I grabbed the bucket of ice cold water and put it over Sasuke's face. "Wake up, Sasuke." He groaned but didn't move. I let the bucket turn in my hands, letting the water splash out on Sasuke and his bed. Everyone was wide eyed. I placed the bucket on his dresser and when I turned around, Sasuke was in front of me. His pale skin wet, his raven hair plastered to his face. He didn't look very happy. I gulped and everyone took a step forward. Sasuke held a hand up and they stopped. Sasuke was glaring at me and I stared helplessly at my bare feet. Then very strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me to their owner. Sasuke gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him. His lips pressed to mine as soon as I had met his gaze. Naruto and Suigetsu gasped. Kakashi had gone back to reading and Gaara had ignored my pleas for help. Sasuke moved his lips from mine. He kissed my chin and went down my neck, making me shiver. Sasuke laughed and let me go. He moved to his bathroom and I could hear the sound of a waterfall. Naruto was excited and Suigetsu was just plain mad. "YAY!! Sasuke finally found a girl he wants!!" Naruto exclaimed. From the distance we could hear Sasuke shout shut up.

We had gotten to the stage we had for the concert. We had flown from Japan to America. We were in a place call Phoenix, Arizona for a weird thing called Fall Fest. Then we had to go to Washington for a Zombie Fest. Sasuke said it was a festival for how many people they could scare. I thought it was cool. Gaara had said their M.A.T.O was 'Zombies are people too'. I liked it. It was catchy. By the time we had gotten to Phoenix, it was around 4:30 in the morning. The time difference between Japan and Arizona, well, there was a large gap. I helped them set up the equipment. Turns out, they like to bring their own equipment. I couldn't wait to see what they sounded like. I wanted to see them play but more then ever I wanted to hear Sasuke sing. Naruto was playing with his drum sticks. He had one balanced on his nose the other balanced carefully on his chin. Some one named Robert Hudson had told us that we were on stage 3. I was so excited. We met other bands. We had met Fall out Boy, Taylor Swift, Kings of Leon; we even met The Black eyed Peas. The others I couldn't remember. Lines of people started to flood into the large court yard. Sasuke had me help put the eyeliner on Suigetsu and Naruto. Then I put the pale cover up on their face. I took the eyeliner and traced over Naruto's scars with it. He looked a little evil with the red contacts and a giant grin on his face. "Thanks Hina!!" He yelled. I helped Suigetsu with the eye shadow and eyeliner. He also needed help with sharpening his teeth. "No thanks. I'd rather pass," I murmured. He nodded. "Hey Hina, I like your outfit," He winked at me. I smiled and looked down at my plaid red, grey and black skirt with tights that stopped at my thigh but still were connected under my skirt. My shirts were red and grey. I wore a black tank that showed my grey and red shirts. I had black converse boots on that laced up just below my knee. I walked out from back stage and out onto the stage. There were people already seated and some boys were whistling at me. I walked up to Sasuke and hugged him. He hugged back but just slightly. "Good luck," I said kissing his cheek. Sasuke grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss; a heart melting kiss. Everyone seemed to have quieted. Naruto, Suigetsu and Gaara walked out onto the stage. I wished each of them good luck and walked off the stage. They had each gotten ready for the first song. Sasuke suddenly grabbed the mic. Demanding everyone's attention. "Our song writer made this song for Demon, our drummer. Its how he is when NOT on stage. He's been my best friend since we were born," He said. Gaara started then Naruto banged on his drum set. Sasuke and Gaara joined in after the loudness Naruto had caused. Sasuke lifted his head and started singing.

[I'm Yours Jason Mraz]

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to beat you but you so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks now I'm trying to get back before the cool done run out I'd be given it my bestest but nothings gone stop me but the finest invention I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some but I wont hate cause I take no more no more it can not wait I'm yours theres no need to complicate our time is short this is our fate Im yours doo dooo doodoo dooo doo doo doodoodoo dooo doo do you want to come home? Scutch on over closer dear. And I will nibble your ear soot a boo booo Whoooooooa whoa oh ohh ohhhhh hmmm I been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror and bending over backwards just to try and see clearer but my breath fogged up the glass so I drew a new face and I laughed. I guess when I'll be singing is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the season its what we aim to do. Our name is our virtue But I wont hate cause I take no more no more it can not wait I'm yours theres no need to complicate our time is short this is our fate Im yourssssa brap bop bbop dom do dod dododododooo dooodooo baby best believe I'm yours you best believe best believe I'm yours I'm yours…_

Sasuke finished and everyone clapped. The thing that surprised me was that Sasuke had used baby words in the song. They set up for the next song and I walked up to Kakashi. "Oh! Hey Hinata, what can I do for you?" he said as he looked up from his Icha Icha book. "Can you tell Sasuke and them that I went to walk around?" I asked smiling. He nodded and went back to his book as I turned and walked out from backstage and into the crowd. I bumped into people who were rocking out to S.R.D.S. I smirked at the thought of Temari being Gaara's sister. I walked from the outside concert and went to see what this place had for food.

After what had seemed like forever I found a food court. I walked up to a food stand and ordered a pizza slice. When I had gotten it I thought _That is the biggest pizza slice ever!!_ Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see the guy at the stand. "Miss you forgot to pay…" He sounded annoyed. I blinked and took out my wallet. "How much?" I asked politely. The guy stared at me a blush covering his face. He was about 20 years old. He shook his head. "A dollar and twenty nine cents please?" he said more polite then last time. I blinked again. I could feel the worried expression cover my face. "Do you take yen?" I asked doubtfully. He shook his head. "Here…I'll pay," said a male voice. I turned to see a guy with black hair that fell over his eyes unevenly but came down gracefully down to the middle of his neck. He took out a green piece of paper. "5?" said the store boy. The boy who had paid nodded. "Get me a whole pizza, bro." He said as he turned away and led me to a table. "Thanks," I murmured. "No problem. What's your name?" He asked staring at me intently. "Um…Hinata," I said. "……Cool… I'm Jared," He said. He had opal green eyes. His smile got bigger some how as his pizza arrived. The boy set it down and left. Jared seemed a little too hungry because he picked up one piece and chomped on it. I nibbled and watched him devour another two pieces. He ate the rest of the pizza and looked at me. "So whatcha doing here? You came from Japan didn't you?" He asked wiping his mouth with a black sleeve. I nodded. "I'm on a band tour," I answered as I finished my pizza slice. "What band?" He asked. I looked around and felt embarrassed. "Um…S.R.D.S." I turned back at him. His mouth open wide. "You know them?!" He asked in disbelief. I nodded. He got up and grabbed my wrist. Jared practically dragged me back to S.R.D.S's concert. Sasuke started to speak. "This song is for my girlfriend," He said as he spotted me in the crowd. I blushed furiously.

[Starlight by Muse]

_Far away this ship is taking me far away _

_Far away from our memories of the people who care if I live or die._

_Starlight I will be chasing the starlight until the end of my life._

_I don't know if its worth it anymore._

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold you in my arms._

_My life _

_You electrify my life_

_Its conspite to ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive._

_But I'll never let you go if you promise not to fade away_

_Never fade away._

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms _

_I just wanted to hold you in my arms_

_Far away this ship is taking me far away far away from our memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die _

_I'll never let you go if you promise not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations yeah!_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations _

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold!!_

Sasuke finished and I was dumbstruck. Jared waved his hand in front of my face and I looked at him. "You okay? You don't look too good," He yelled above the roar of the crowd. I shook my head and walked through the crowd. I made it to the stage and went backstage. Jared followed and was held back by the guards but I told them he was with me. Sasuke and Naruto were in the make up room, taking of the eyeliner. I walked right in but Anthony lingered in the doorway. Sasuke turned towards me and smiled. "Did you like it?" He asked smirking. I smiled and blushed. "I take that as a yes," he said turning back towards the mirror. "Is it over?" I asked. Naruto nodded. "We get to walk around but I'm a bit tired. So I'm not going," He said. I turned and motioned for Anthony to come in. He obeyed and forced a smile. "This is Jared. I met him while getting something to eat," I introduced. Sasuke turned toward us and got up. He looked a bit tired as well. "I'm Sasuke, this is Naruto, the red head is Gaara and the silver haired boy is Suigetsu," He said looking at Jared. "Hey I have to find my little brother. I'll be right back," Jared said and he left. Sasuke waited till he left then he wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed his forehead on my shoulder and he sighed. We stood there for a while until the room emptied. Sasuke let go of me and sat on the couch. He motioned for me to come over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi….Ive finally decided all my readers get to see the next chapter so HERE IT IS!!**

**p.s……**

**me:I want chocolate Sasuke!!*throws a tantrum* **

_Sasuke: Stop being so dramatic Ang…_

**me:Ur just jealous cuz my reality is different then urs!!**

_Sasuke: shut up not like I care bout ur feelings…_

**me:Im gonna kill u SASUKE!! T_T**

_Sasuke: come and get me!! *Runs off*_

**me:COME BACK HERE COWARD!! *chases Sasuke with a torch and a pitchfork!!***

_Hinata: Please review!! *bows*_

**me:ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Hinata's POV

I sat down next to Sasuke and he leaned his head against mine. We sat there for a while as I listened to the roar of the crowd from outside. Sasuke shut his eyes and gently fell asleep. Must've been a long night for him. He stretched out and laid down, his head in my lap. After a while, I started to doze off. That's when Jared came back in with 2 boys following him. The shorter boy had black hair that was in his face. The taller boy had brown hair that fell slightly above his eyes. The shorter ones eyes were a blue color while the taller one had brown eyes. As soon as Jared started talking, Sasuke sat bolt right up as if he had a nightmare. Sasuke looked at Jared, then at the boys, then at me. I got up to meet the boys. They looked around 13.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga," I introduced myself.

"I'm Anthony. Oh and that's John," said the shorter one jabbing John in the ribs.

"Ow. Anthony that hurt!" whined John. I giggled. I pointed at Sasuke and motioned for him to come towards me. He didn't seem to notice. Sasuke was busy checking to see if he had all the eyeliner off.

"Sasuke, come here a sec," I asked. He looked at through the mirror. He got up in one lazy motion. His aloofness was showed as he made his way towards me. Sasuke stood next to me. Anthony bent his head a bit and messed his hair with hands. I noticed Anthony was slouching.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. He's…" I was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I'm the Snake. The lead singer of the band," he said like he was lazy. Anthony stared at Sasuke.

"Dude, you're the lead singer?" John asked. Sasuke just nodded. Anthony and John looked at each other.

"Dude, you rock! You're so awesome!" Anthony said hold up a hand sign that meant 'Rock on'.

"Do you know the Rodent? He rocks. Can I meet him?" John said at the same time Anthony put up the rock on sign. Sasuke had an impressed look on his face.

"Thanks kid. You mean Gaara? Yeah I know him. I'll go get him." Sasuke left to look for Gaara. I watched as the boys talked on how cool it was to meet Sasuke. Jared turned his attention to me.

"Hey I'm going to the Zombie Fest. I heard S.R.D.S was too. Does that mean you're going?" He asked. I nodded.

"You're going to the Zombie Fest without me, Jared?!" Anthony asked. Jared looked down at him.

"Sorry kiddo, but mom said that I can't bring you or John." He explained.

"Why?"

"Mom doesn't want you kids getting hurt."

I couldn't watch this go on any longer.

"I'll take then with me?" I offered. They stared at me. A smile spread across Anthony's and John's face. Jared wasn't so spectacle.

"I don't know… If you tell my mom that you're great with kids…" He said scratching the back of his head. I was great with kids.

"You don't have to worry. I _am_ great with kids. I have a little sister around their age and she's must more high maintenance then 2 boys." I explained. Jared was scared still.

"Jared…"

"Who's your sister?" he asked suddenly. I was shocked.

"Um…Hanabi Hyuuga…" I answered. That seemed to click in his mind.

"Hyuuga? You mean you're the heir to the Hyuuga companies?" He asked incredulously.

Anthony and John stared at me making me very uncomfortable.

"Companies? How many companies do you own?" John asked.

"Um…I don't _own_ any company. My father" –I flinched at what I had said-"Owns several companies." I finished. They seemed to have noticed the way I had flinched at saying 'father' and were very curious as to why I flinched. Then Sasuke and Gaara came in. I was safe from the whole 'why'd you flinch just now' concept. I sighed in relief. It washed through me like a tidal wave.

"This is Gaara," Sasuke introduced. Gaara nodded at John and Anthony, they both seemed to have a heart attack. I wouldn't blame them. Gaara was very frightening and just so calm about things. If he threatened you, he'd probably do it calm and collected.

"………….hey whats up?" Gaara seemed to have knocked them down with his cold uncaring voice.

"Hinata just invited to bring Anthony and John to the Zombie Fest!" Jared shouted happily. I shrunk back as every one's eyes turned to me. Sasuke looked at me the longest.

"Which one's John and which one's Anthony?" Sasuke asked turning back towards the kids.

"I'm Anthony and this is John," Anthony said, after shaking his hair again.

"Well, we better call your parents to see if we can bring you," Gaara said leaning against the wall.

Calling Anthony's mom and convincing her was easy. But John's mom was a little more protective.

"No and that's final John!" She yelled through the phone. Jared then took the phone and silently convinced her.

"It seems we're all going to the Zombie Fest!" Jared yelled after he snapped the phone shut. Naruto, Suigetsu, Anthony, John and Jared whooped. I giggled at their enthusiasm.

"Well it seems we have to take a plane to D.C." Sasuke murmured.


End file.
